


teetering on the edge

by 4869



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (Slightly), A little bit of fluff in there, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, i'm... so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4869/pseuds/4869
Summary: “Like what you see?” Kaito asked, a lopsided grin on his face.“No,” Shinichi replied indignantly.





	teetering on the edge

**Author's Note:**

> so _this_ is my first contribution to the dc/mk fandom. um. hello.  
>  i don't really know where this came from, tbh, but i hope you enjoy! sorry for any errors, and all that

Kaito’s hands ran up and down along Shinichi’s sides, nudging his shirt up along with them. Shinichi squirmed but took careful consideration to not end their kiss, until Kaito playfully tweaked one of his nipples and Shinichi broke away with a sharp  _ "ah"  _ and a glare directed at the other. He lightly tapped Kaito’s cheeks with the hands that were cupping them moments ago in reprimand. Kaito only grinned mischievously in response, sweeping back down to reconnect his lips with his boyfriend’s and then trail down to his throat.

Soon, Shinichi’s shirt was entirely off and his sweatpants were pulled down his thighs, but he pouted as he looked up at Kaito above him, still fully clothed. 

“Oi,” he started, taking the edge of Kaito’s shirt in his hands, “take your shirt off or something. I feel exposed.” 

Kaito chuckled and sat up properly to let his eyes rake down Shinichi’s, indeed, exposed figure, and took his hands in his own. He leaned back down to continue his onslaught on Shinichi’s neck. “Mmm,” he hummed, the pleasant sensation causing Shinichi to turn his head further to the side and allow Kaito to work at more of the skin. He felt the magician’s sly smile on his neck at the action. “No.”

Shinichi’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why?” he asked. “Suddenly feeling shy after everything?” He placed an open-mouthed kiss of his own to the column of the other’s throat when he moved away. 

“No~. Of course not, baby.” Shinichi felt his cheeks turning pink instantly at the term of endearment, much to his chagrin. Kaito sat back to both literally and figuratively look down on him, hands teasing just around where he needed most. Shinichi shrunk into the couch, choosing to focus on anything except the roguish look in the other boy’s eyes and his own arousal building steadily. 

“Counter-question for you: why would I? You're into it, right?” Kaito continued, the smirk only growing on his face with each word and the reactions he got to them. Shinichi groaned and threw an arm over his face in embarrassment. “It's one of _ those  _ nights, huh?” he asked rhetorically, leveling Kaito with a scandalized look barely seen under his arm. Kaito only snickered in response as he gracefully leant back in for another kiss, pushing Shinichi’s arm away with the motion.

The hands that had been roaming on Shinichi’s thighs finally gave in and made quick work of his underwear, allowing his erection to spring free. Shinichi arched, seeking stimulation, only for his hips to be pushed back down to the couch and a warning bite given to his lower lip. One hand stayed on his hip while the other attended to Shinichi’s cock, using the precum leaking from the tip to make the slide easier. Shinichi moaned at finally getting to be touched, barely able to stop the kick of his hips once more. Kaito shifted his lips’ attention to the spot right under his ear, murmuring a quick “good boy” that sent a shiver down Shinichi’s spine. Kaito had no doubt felt the slight jump, and Shinichi hoped he would take it as a hint that he would _ actually  _ try to be good if he indulged him more. Damn Kaito and his using his kinks against him. 

Little noises escaped him as Kaito continued to pump his cock, and the hand that was previously holding down his hip cautiously left, almost like he was testing whether Shinichi could handle the responsibility, to massage and tease his inner thighs. His eyes fluttered shut as skilled fingers brushed against his hole, a taste of what was (hopefully) to come. 

“So pretty, Shinichi, you react to me so nicely,” Kaito said quietly, hot breath fanning over the bruises that were no doubt already forming on the column of Shinichi’s neck. The boy in question keened at the words as another wave of arousal washed over him. He was way too weak for this. Kaito had built up a steady rhythm by this point, alternating between even strokes and teasing further down while pleasuring the tip. Shinichi felt the end nearing, as much as he wanted to prolong this, and moved to push at Kaito’s chest to signal him to stop so he wouldn’t cum too soon.

“Kaito, I-I’m close, stop,” he began, but all attempts at speech failed when Kaito only picked up the pace, and was now directly putting pressure on Shinichi’s rim with his thumb. “Nnh, stop, Kaito, I said stop — _ fuck _ ,” Shinichi panted out, tilting his head back in pleasure. But Kaito made no move to cease his efforts, only gazing up at Shinichi’s eyes screwed shut and hand over his own mouth to keep himself from being loud, as he sucked hickeys into his chest to match the ones blooming on his neck. 

Kaito felt Shinichi’s muscles tense and heard his gasps become more and more strained as he waited for the opportune moment. At the very last second, before Shinichi could release, Kaito took both hands off of him. A wicked satisfaction rose inside him at the other’s exasperated cry of, “What the hell?!” Shinichi lifted his head to make eye contact with his asshole of a boyfriend, a clearly annoyed look on his face. When he was only met with a taunting grin, he dropped his head back onto the couch with a huff. “One of _ those  _ nights, indeed,” he lamented.

“Right you are, my darling detective,” Kaito sing-songed, relishing in the way even the smallest, most subtle pet names made Shinichi’s ears and cheeks (and chest, how cute) go pink. The image of a hopelessly turned on, irritated, and flustered all at once detective would hopefully be the subject of his dreams for nights to come. 

Before Shinichi could come up with a response (and it didn't seem like he was going to be able to, besides maybe a weak “shut up”), Kaito lowered his body further down on the couch, deeming that enough time had passed for Shinichi to not get too riled up immediately. He readjusted, and established eye contact with the other as he took hold of his cock once more and licked a stripe from the base up. The detective whimpered, seemingly too embarrassed to keep watching but too enthralled to look away. After a few more kitten licks, Kaito took him into his mouth fully, eliciting a shuddered gasp from Shinichi’s lips. Some people may consider giving head to be something demeaning, or inherently submissive, but if anything Shinichi was the one submitting, if the way he was melting into the couch was any indication. 

Shinichi was hot and heavy on Kaito’s tongue, and a glance upwards sent a shot of heat directly to his groin when it gave him the view of his boyfriend looking wrecked already. Oh, if only he knew what was in store for him. Kaito resumed his teasing around Shinichi’s ass, probing at his hole but not fully inserting a finger, mindful of both the absence of lube as well as keeping up this teasing game. A hand came down and buried itself in wild, dark hair; no force or push behind it, but a reminder and an incentive by the way Kaito subconsciously tried to meet it like a cat. The owner of the hand let out an amused, satisfied noise at the comparison, and in response Kaito relaxed his throat and took the other in even deeper. 

Shinichi arched his back again at the feeling of his cock hitting the back of Kaito’s throat, eyes snapping shut and breath hitching. Strong hands came down on his hips and pushed them down much harder than the first time, and the pair locked eyes. Kaito saw a glint of annoyance in his partner’s eyes, and Shinichi saw a challenge, a _ ‘try it again and see what happens.’  _ He didn’t know who Kaito was kidding when he only gained more pleasure from the rough treatment, anyway.

As much as he wanted to be good, wanted to ignore his body’s instinctive movements, he wasn’t sure he could as his climax crept up on him again. Shinichi tried to disguise it, knowing if he even showed signs of being close Kaito would fucking blueball him again. Unfortunately, though, when you’ve been in a relationship with someone for multiple years, they tend to learn all of your little quirks. 

_ All  _ of them.

Kaito ran a hand up and down one of Shinichi’s thighs in what would have been a comforting motion if they were in any other situation (one where he literally didn’t have his dick in his mouth, for example). As it stood, the action only served to provoke the detective more, a strangled moan escaping his throat from the light touches. Kaito hummed, taking his own sadistic form of pleasure in his boyfriend’s suffering. Shinichi was so _ fucking  _ close again, the vibrations from the hum only making him tense more. Just a little more, just a little further, _ god,  _ just a bit more—

And Kaito pulls off at the last second again, ceasing any actions that could provide stimulation.  _ "Agh," _ Shinichi choked out, the hand in his boyfriend’s hair tightening impossibly more and slightly, pleadingly tugging him back to where he wants him. Kaito’s eyes fluttered at the sensation, nails briefly digging into Shinichi’s hips. 

“You… motherfucker,” Shinichi ground out. 

“I’m not fucking anyone but you, though?” Kaito grinned as he responded despite the hoarseness of his voice. This earned him another sharp tug on his locks, which if he was being honest, wasn’t much of a punishment, but it sure as hell was an encouragement to _ get the hell on with it. _ In one swift motion, Kaito spit into his palm and took hold of Shinichi’s erection once again in retaliation. He moved his hand in agonizingly slow strokes, watching the irritation on Shinichi’s face crack and give way to lust. 

“You know, it’s not hard to just… ask,” Kaito said, plotting. He loved seeing how wrecked his detective would get; impressively stubborn at first, but with time his desires would outweigh his pride, and that was Kaito’s favorite part. The only person who could break Shinichi like this was _ him  _ and him alone. 

And Kudou Shinichi was not above asking. Humiliating as it could be at times, he’d do it. “Kaito, will you let me cum,  _ please?" _ He bottled up his shame and flickered his eyes down to Kaito, who was staring back at him intensely. 

“No.”

Kudou Shinichi was not above asking. He was, however, against—

“Beg.” 

That.

Shinichi looked at him incredulously, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, the demand alone just turned him on more. Kaito raised an eyebrow at his hesitation, as if he didn’t know why he wasn’t getting a response. A few moments passed, before Kaito sighed and said, “Suit yourself.”

He lowered his head back down to Shinichi’s waiting cock, only wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking while he continued to stroke the rest. The boy under him let out a muffled “mmph” as he clamped a hand over his mouth. It was a never-ending cycle, he felt, as the pleasure built up within him once again. Joke’s on Kaito, though, because with how into this Shinichi was, he was only getting what he wanted, really. He jolted when a finger prodded around his hole, same as before, but this time it didn’t persist, instead tracing patterns close by but not close enough. 

“Don’t fucking tease,” Shinichi growled. 

He lost the fight in him when Kaito’s mouth left his dick to bite back, “Don’t fucking tell me what to do.” A satisfied smirk made its way onto Kaito’s face when he heard Shinichi’s quiet  _ "shit" _ and felt his thighs tense. Oh, he had him right where he wanted him. “Be good,” he muttered, moving to kneel between Shinichi’s spread legs. “You wanna turn over for me?” 

A pout. “I haven’t even gotten to touch you.” The disappointment in Shinichi’s voice tugged at Kaito’s heart, even in their current situation. Knowing that he took as much pleasure in _ giving  _ Kaito pleasure as receiving made him feel good, somehow. 

“It’s fine,” he assured, rubbing circles into Shinichi’s hipbone with his thumb. Kaito looked down at him fondly. “I’m getting as much out of this as you, trust me.”

Shinichi was doubtful, considering he’d almost orgasmed twice now and had barely gotten to lay a finger on the other. “But I wanna be able to see—” he stopped himself, realizing in the middle of his sentence just how embarrassing it was. Suddenly, the coffee table next to the couch was much more interesting to look at than the deep blue of Kaito’s eyes, or the tent in his pants, or being reminded that he was much more put together than Shinichi was right then. 

“Hm?” Kaito asked. “What were you saying?” He grasped Shinichi’s jaw between his thumb and forefinger and turned it to look at him, but Shinichi was determined to avoid eye contact. The grip tightened, untightened, and slowly traveled down to the base of his neck, putting pressure there instead. Lightly, as if asking a question, _ is this too much? _ At that, Shinichi’s eyes immediately refocused on Kaito and he grabbed his wrist. _ Too much, right now. _ Kaito brought his hand back down immediately. Smiled gently, apologetically. 

“Nothing,” Shinichi answered stubbornly. “I didn’t say anything.” He almost jumped when suddenly Kaito’s face was right in front of his, perched over him like a cat. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Mm.” 

“I don’t think I believe you,” Kaito purred in his ear, and Shinichi’s hands instinctively grabbed at his waist, keeping him in place. He rolled his eyes, knowing that Kaito wouldn’t let it go if even trying to finish his sentence had visibly flustered him.

“I _ said  _ I wanna be able to see you,” he admitted, voice petering out at the end. The bright grin it got him in return was worth it, he decided. Kaito caught his lips in a bruising kiss, resting his forehead against Shinichi’s when they broke apart. 

“Did you have anything specific in mind?” Kaito asked, and his eyes flickered down to Shinichi’s lips when he answered.

“Maybe I could ride you?”

The statement went straight to Kaito’s dick, and he quickly scooted back with his hands on Shinichi’s biceps, tugging him up with him. 

“Oh, you like that idea?” Shinichi teased at his haste, a smile on his lips. He settled himself on Kaito’s lap and ground down once, watching his eyelids flutter and enjoying how the grip on his arms tightened momentarily. With a slight chuckle, he moved to unbutton and unzip Kaito’s pants, and they worked together to wiggle them far enough down to suffice. Shinichi wasted no time in palming him through his underwear, nipping at the base of his throat when Kaito threw his head back. Another joint effort and they maneuvered Kaito’s underwear down to join his jeans, allowing Shinichi to continue the motion directly, skin-to-skin.

“Ah…” Kaito groaned, and Shinichi moved to catch it with his mouth. The former attempted to continue speaking, and when he didn’t give up, Shinichi moved irritatedly back to the part of skin where Kaito’s jaw met his neck. “C’mon Shinichi, can we—can we get to it, already?”

“So, after you torture me, you expect to be let off easy?” Shinichi reared back with a glare on his face. 

Ah, Kaito was pushing it a bit. He made a mental note to take a small step back, before promptly discarding it in the trash can of his mind. Kaito met Shinichi’s look with a sheepish grin. Hands suddenly on Shinichi’s ass made him jump, but Kaito paid no mind to it and continued to knead at the skin, pulling him closer. The pair’s lips met together again, somehow slightly softer than the heated kisses being exchanged before, yet still searing. Sly fingers reached between and in to begin prepping Shinichi, and the detective could cry at the implication that he would finally get relief when Kaito made a noise of realization against his lips.

“Would you be so kind as to fetch the lube for us?” 

Shinichi faceplanted into the other’s shoulder, radiating irritation, before pushing off of him and wobbly standing. Kaito had the audacity to giggle. 

“God, I hate you,” Shinichi grumbled as he stormed to their bedroom.

“Right, right,” Kaito said. He did feel a bit bad that he’d forgotten to get up and grab it himself in the middle of all this, but not bad enough to ease Shinichi’s suffering. In the meantime, he took his erection in his hand, closing his eyes and stroking lazily. He savored in the feeling, and continued his touching even when he heard footsteps approach the living room and stop at its threshold. The mental image of Shinichi hungrily watching him get off was another one he stored deep in his memory, and it was only trumped when he opened his eyes and saw the real thing.

“Like what you see?” Kaito asked, a lopsided grin on his face. 

“No,” Shinichi replied indignantly. Even as he said this, he was walking back to the couch to perch on Kaito’s lap again. Kaito smiled despite himself and wrapped his arms around his detective to bring him in for another short kiss. 

When they broke away, Shinichi uncapped the lube and squeezed a good amount on his fingers. Kaito tried to snatch the bottle from him, an unspoken _ I want to do it,  _ but it was thrown to the other end of the couch and suddenly Shinichi was reaching behind himself to insert two fingers at once. He maintained eye contact the entire time; this is what the magician got for what he’d put him through tonight. He would live.

Just sitting beneath his boyfriend while he fingered himself felt wrong, so Kaito reached behind him as well to spread him, hoping it would make the job a little easier. It seemed Shinichi didn’t want him to touch at all, only for Kaito’s own suffering, but Kaito refused to go along with it for now. He caught Shinichi’s lower lip between his teeth before the boy could move away, a leer in his eyes. 

Shinichi placed his free hand on Kaito’s chest to maintain a bit of distance between them as he worked himself open, closing his eyes as he struggled to please and adequately prepare himself at the same time. He could tell Kaito wanted to help, but Shinichi was going to keep whatever control over the situation he could. 

With caution, he slid a third finger in to join the other two, hissing slightly at the small stretch. It was nothing he couldn’t take, though, and even with the faint pain it was easily translated into pleasure. He took his fingers deeper, scissoring and crooking them and— _ oh fuck, right there— _ as he repeatedly massaged at his prostate, he disregarded the metaphorical barrier he’d put up between the two of them and slumped forward a bit. Kaito felt himself getting impossibly harder at the sight, every primal instinct in him telling him to just take what was his already. But he held back. He didn’t want to harm or displease Shinichi further. 

It reached a breaking point when among his small gasps and whines, Shinichi began chanting Kaito’s name frantically into his ear. Kaito got a more firm grip on him before pulling his lower half closer, and wrapping a hand around Shinichi’s wrist to indicate he wanted to move on, now. He reached over for the discarded bottle of lube, slicking his dick up enough to make the slide easy. 

They made eye contact, and the boy on top nodded, signaling he was ready. Kaito lifted him by his thighs, Shinichi using one hand to position Kaito’s cock at his entrance. He lowered slowly down, closing his eyes at the feeling. Eventually, he was fully seated in Kaito’s lap, and after a moment of adjustment he lifted his hips a fraction and sat back down quickly, dragging a moan from both of their lips. 

They’d moved towards each other subconsciously, resting their foreheads together. Kaito looked up into Shinichi’s eyes, mind hazy. “How do you want it?” He asked, and the question made Shinichi chuckle breathlessly. 

“However you want to give it to me.”

They shared an unspoken confirmation between their gazes, and Kaito broke eye contact to look down and focus on lifting Shinichi again before dropping him and fucking up into him at the same time. Another moan was ripped out of Shinichi’s throat, and his hands clutched onto the other’s shirt desperately. Another nod given, another confirmation. “Good,” he sputtered, “it’s good like that.”

The praise spurred Kaito on and they fell into a steady, relentless rhythm together. Shinichi grabbed Kaito’s jaw and brought them close for a brutal kiss, more tongue and teeth than anything, but appropriate for their position. With each thrust up, there was a grind down. 

Kaito broke the kiss to hazily accuse, “You’re enjoying this a lot, right? You love being a hole for me to fuck, right?”

The incessant questions dazed Shinichi’s mind, ripped a strangled cry from his throat. He rested his forehead on Kaito’s shoulder, still gripping his shirt like a lifeline, and swallowed his pride to give a short nod. His thighs burned from exertion almost as much as the blush on his cheeks. Kaito must have sensed his exhaustion, as he promptly dropped Shinichi back to the couch and leaned over him again in a parallel of their original position. He wasted no time in lining up and slamming his cock back inside, taking pride in Shinichi’s immediate arch. 

Shinichi covered his face with his arms, teeth sinking into his lower lip. Kaito being so rough with him had him turned on beyond belief, and there was no doubt in his mind that he’d go further. 

And go further, he did.

Almost as soon as Shinichi tried to hide the flaring red of his cheeks, Kaito grabbed his arms and held them above his head. Shinichi’s not-so-reluctant cooperation allowed him to easily grasp his wrists in one hand, and the other returned to the waist beneath him.  _ “I want to be able to see you,”  _ Kaito recited his own words back to him, revelling in the embarrassed and sour look he got. “Ah, don’t be like that. I know you like it. And I know you like when I tease you like this, when I push you like this, am I right?” 

Shinichi refused to dignify that with a response, instead snapping his eyes shut and trying to meet every one of Kaito’s thrusts. He hated this. He hated the heat of humiliation burning his cheeks, he hated how he _ loved  _ it, got off on it, and he hated his stupid, hot boyfriend for causing it. 

What Kaito hated was when Shinichi blatantly ignored his requests. Instead of physically making him obey, however much they’d both enjoy it, he decided to give him an ultimatum. If it was an decision and action Shinichi had to make himself, the shame would be worse, and the satisfaction better. “You better look at me,” he warned, already anticipating the response and slowing the snap of his hips.

“Or what?” Shinichi bit back. 

There it was.

“Or I’m gonna stop and hang you out to dry again.”

Instinctively, rather than through logical thought, his eyes flew open, uncertainty clear as day in them. Shinichi doubted that he was bluffing, as he was bitterly reminded that it had happened twice already, but the fact that he was making him do this himself, making him _ choose  _ the embarrassment…

Of course, it only excited him more. 

Above him, Kaito had a satisfied smile on his face. “Good boy,” he praised, that same phrase as before, and Shinichi had to resist the urge to close his eyes again. The thrusts picked up in speed and force again, as did their noises of pleasure. 

_ "Ah,  _ a detective caught by a thief, hm?” Kaito teased, and Shinichi sent him a withering look.

“People who talk too much during sex are unattractive,” he retaliated.

“I’ve gotta say, it doesn’t seem like you’re not attracted to me…” Kaito wrapped a loose hand around Shinichi’s straining cock, effectively shutting him up and allowing the boy above him to continue.

“Mm, I caught you alright. You’re mine, you understand? _ Mine. _ Always mine.” He punctuated each of his possessive words with a hard thrust, and Shinichi felt like he was going to fucking explode. He whimpered, part of him wishing that he’d have mercy taken on him, part of him wishing Kaito would only push him further and further, right over the edge with his filthy words. 

Their rhythm faltered for a tiny moment, and Shinichi could tell Kaito was close. He’d been just on the cliff for so long now himself, he was ready to dive headfirst over it. He dug his fingernails into the hand holding his wrists, and arched his back more to indicate he was just as gone. 

“I’ve stolen you all for myself, and you’re _ my  _ good boy, huh?” Kaito rambled. Shinichi sucked in a harsh breath. He keened and lamented at his current position at the same time, and wondered who in God’s name taught Kaito Kuroba to be this insufferable.

“K—Kaito…” Shinichi whined, desperately trying to help bring them both to climax. 

“Fuck,” Kaito swore, his hand gripping Shinichi’s hip so hard it would probably leave bruises. He ground against his prostate, loving the way it racked shivers throughout his entire body. In an absentminded, lust-induced haze, he released his grasp around Shinichi’s wrists in favor of tangling their fingers together. 

The end was so close, and they chased it hungrily together, holding each other tight. Shinichi fell over the edge first, predictably, severely, after the series of events that had unfolded. He tensed greatly, crying out, as he saw blinding white, tremors shaking him, and his stomach painted in streaks of his own cum. His orgasm lasted longer and was more intense than usual, so he supposed he had to thank Kaito for that. He also supposed the way that he tightened around him was thanks enough. 

It wasn’t long until Kaito abandoned his rhythm, just trying to get himself off, and then stiffening as he followed Shinichi right over the ledge to his own climax. His hips bucked a few times of their own volition as he released into Shinichi’s sensitive hole. The feeling made the boy squirm a bit, but it only caused Kaito’s dick to move inside him and he let out an oversensitive noise.

When Kaito had finally ridden out his own orgasm, he pulled out carefully and collapsed practically on top of Shinichi, much to his chagrin.

“Kaito, no… I refuse to fall asleep on this couch with cum inside me,” Shinichi complained.

Kaito propped himself up on his forearms to look fondly at him and say, “You always know just the right words to say,” before leaning in for a chaste kiss. “But I’m  _ tired." _ he dragged the last word out as long as possible. 

_ "Kaito," _ Shinichi protested louder. “I’m tired too, but I guess if you’re fine with your shirt being covered in cum, then…”

This made Kaito sit up immediately, looking down to assess the damage. “It wouldn’t have even been an issue if you hadn’t pointed it out, but now I know about it,” he complained.

“Ignorance is bliss,” Shinichi said smugly. “That’s gross, anyway. Come on.” He reluctantly sat up too, and they both dragged their weary bodies to the bathroom, entwining their fingers loosely along the way. 

When they got there, Shinichi ran a washcloth under the tap to begin cleaning himself up, but was surprised when Kaito took it from him. He had a doting smile on his face as he wiped the mess, massaging lightly. Wrapping an arm around Shinichi’s waist, he motioned him for him to turn around.

“No, I can do this myself,” Shinichi said, taking the cloth from Kaito before he could protest. “It’s gonna be uncomfortable and I’d rather take care of it quickly. You won’t have to worry about making it worse.”

“Fine,” Kaito relented, trailing a hand down Shinichi’s bicep before exiting the bathroom. Shinichi saw him take off his shirt and throw it in the laundry basket before going to their bedroom, grateful he wasn’t going to just try and sleep in it instead.

Wanting to get it over with, he carefully inserted a finger back inside himself, ignoring the oversensitivity and working himself clean. When he was finished, he washed his hands, and threw the washcloth into the laundry hamper as well before trudging to join his boyfriend in bed.

Kaito looked nearly asleep when Shinichi opened the door, having shedded his pants already, and he closed it quietly in case he really had fallen asleep so quickly. The sound of footsteps in the room made him open his tired eyes, and when Shinichi was close enough to the bed, Kaito opened his arms for him to settle between. They cuddled close, and the detective was nearly unconscious when Kaito spoke softly.

“Shinichi, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he responded earnestly. 

“You mean the world to me. I mean it, you’re the love of my life, and I would never harm you intentionally.”

Shinichi reached up to run his fingers through unruly dark hair, an affectionate smile growing on his face. “I know. The same goes double for you, Kaito.” 

“Hmph. You can’t just one-up me so lazily.”

“I’m tired. I can do whatever I want.”

“Whatever, I still love you the most.”

“Mm, doubt it.”

A soft huff tickled Shinichi’s face, but it was left at that. Their breathing evened out, and eventually they were lying contently in each other’s arms, in a deep slumber. 


End file.
